The Fagaras Amulet
by Professor Validus
Summary: The Dark Force Defence League are a secret organisation that seek to rid the world of all that is dark and evil. In this, the first tale of the League, Severus Snape must battle with a Romanian vampire clan in order to find the fabled amulet.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Force Defence League Chronicles: The Fagaras Amulet

Chapter 1

**The Dark Force Defence League**

Severus Snape sat alone in the darkened living room in his home on Spinner's End. He strained his eyes against the dim candlelight as he tried to focus his attention on his book. His last week in the classroom leading to the break had been a frustrating one, the students annoying him more so than usual as their excitement over the upcoming holidays kept them off task. After yelling at class after class of students all week, Severus had eventually just flopped back in his chair behind the desk during his final class of the term and found a book to read. Not that the kids had even noticed, he thought grumpily. He was happy as soon as the term was officially over and he could leave Hogwarts for some peace and quiet.

This evening he was spending his time doing just what pleased him the most; reading a good book and enjoying a bottle of his favourite elf-wine. Severus took another sip of wine from his goblet and turned the page in his book; an encyclopaedia of plants most commonly used in healing potions that he had already read several times before.

A noise at the window made him look; he saw two bright yellow eyes peering in the window back at him. Severus stood and approached cautiously; a large pure black owl hooted and pecked the window with its beak.

"What do you want?" Severus asked the bird.

The owl tapped again impatiently. Severus opened the front door and stepped out; approaching the owl on the windowsill he noticed a small scroll tied to its leg. Severus frowned; it was very rare that he received owls from anyone, let alone at his private home and so late in the evening. Who could have known that he had only arrived from Hogwarts that afternoon?

He untied the scroll from the owl and it pecked gently at Severus' hand expecting a treat.

"I have nothing for you," he said.

The owl pecked him again and when it realised no treats would be forthcoming, it bit him.

"Damn it!" Severus swore swatting at the bird. "Get out of here, blasted thing."

The owl took off and Severus went back inside, waiting until he was seated again before unravelling the scroll. The small piece of parchment had a simple black emblem on the top that Severus didn't recognise; he thought it resembled the head of a griffin holding a sword in its mouth. The note inside was simple;

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_Saturday 19__th_

_8 pm_

Tomorrow, Severus thought. He couldn't believe the nerve of someone to assume such a note would inspire his compliance. The author hadn't even given their name. Severus decided to forget about it, tossing the parchment aside and returning to his book.

* * *

On Saturday evening Severus had not forgotten about the parchment and the secretive message. In fact it had been on his mind ever since the arrival of the owl. At ten minutes to eight he paced up and down in his lounge room, stopping every few seconds to glance over at the parchment lying on the table. He looked at the time and cursed himself for letting his curiosity get the better of him. Severus pulled on his travelling cloak and stepped outside, determined to go to the Leaky Cauldron if only to tell the mysterious correspondent what he thought of their secretive methods.

When he reached the tavern it was just striking eight. He pushed his way through the doors and quickly scanned the room, it was busier than he had expected with small groups of people enjoying quiet drinks together in the dimply lit bar. One occupant in particular caught Severus' attention, a figure in a hooded black cape sat alone at a corner table clutching onto a goblet. He stepped closer to the man and noticed a large silver medallion around his neck of the head of a griffin with a sword it its mouth. Severus took a seat across the table from him.

"You have summoned me here so I hope for your sake that you have something important to say, I hate people wasting my time."

The hooded man raised his goblet slowly and drank from it.

"You have nerve indeed to assume that I would have come at all," Severus continued.

"You're here aren't you?"

The man spoke slowly, deliberately, and had a deep voice.

"So what do you want?"

"I have a proposal for you Severus Snape, a mission if you like."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of mission? I do not even know who you are, what makes you think I will agree to any mission?"

"Whether you agree or not is incidental," the man growled. "The task will be achieved regardless of your involvement or not, you are not the only candidate."

"What is this task?"

"I cannot tell you what it is unless you first agree to it; you must understand that there must be a degree of discretion involved."

Severus looked the man up and down through narrow eyes. Beneath the hood his features were in shadow, barely able to be made out. The flickering candles on the table allowed Severus to see only the dark eyes and pale skin of the man across from him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That is both incidental and irrelevant. You were chosen to complete this mission based on your unique skills and talents but if you are not interested I will bid you farewell now and be on my way."

The hooded man pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Wait," Severus said quietly. "I have not necessarily said no. Not yet at anyway."

The man sat back down and took a long drink.

"Do you have a name?"

"You can call me Apafi," he said. "Have you heard of the Dark Force Defence League?"

"The Dark… that organisation is just a legend, a fantasy group."

"And what makes you believe that?"

"Well," Severus said. "It is not a real group is it? I have never met nor even heard about any members."

"Just because the Defence League does not have a headquarters or regular meetings or a secret handshake does not mean it doesn't exist," Apafi said impatiently. "We purely deal with issues on a case by case basis so to speak. A matter arises and the member with the best chance to succeed is chosen to complete the mission."

"Are you telling me it is real?"

"Of course it is!"

"But why are you here seeking me, I am not a member."

"Consider this your invitation."

Severus looked confused.

"I am not sure…"

"What's there to be unsure about?" Apafi asked. "Are you or are you not on the side of good? Don't you wish to see the world rid of all that is dark?"

Severus narrowed his eyes again and frowned at him.

"I assume that you would not have selected me for this mission if you doubted that."

Apafi nodded.

"Indeed Severus, indeed."

"So what do you need from me?"

"The Dark Force Defence League consists of a group of people who share a common interest, a desire if you will, to rid the world of dark wizards and objects. There is a particular item that someone is currently seeking, an item that you must find before they do."

"What is it?"

"The Fagaras Amulet, a talisman that when worn will enable a vampire to walk about freely in the sunlight. There is a clan in central Romania currently seeking the amulet; they plan to discover its secret so they can share it with other clans throughout Europe. As you can imagine such a thing could prove potentially devastating to the whole of humanity."

"Vampires?" Severus scoffed. "Why did you come to me for this mission? I have had no dealings with vampires before."

"I believed you would have more luck… fitting in than anyone else."

"Fitting in? I am not a vampire!" he shouted angrily and several people looked over at him in alarm.

"I know that you are not," Apafi said calmly. "I was merely suggesting that this particular mission requires someone discrete, someone who is able to investigate quietly without drawing attention to themself. I believed you to be such a man."

"Indeed," Severus said still scowling.

"So, do you accept the mission?"

Severus looked at Apafi long and hard. He was still dubious that the League was real; this stranger could even be sending him into a trap. However, he thought, the idea of undertaking a secret mission aroused his curiosity.

"How long do I have to think about it?" he asked.

"You must make your decision now," Apafi said flatly. "If you agree, I tell you the details of the task, if you don't then I find someone else. I have had my eye on Sirius Black; I expect that he would be more than willing…"

"Black?" Severus laughed. "Your standards cannot be too high if you would consider him for something so supposedly important."

Apafi shrugged.

"If you are not interested…"

"I will do it," Severus interrupted. "When will I be required to leave?"

"Immediately," Apafi said. "The clan draws nearer to discovering the amulet with each passing day. You must travel to Romania and find it yourself before they do."

Apafi finished the rest of his drink and wiped his mouth with his long black sleeve. He stood up and wished Severus luck.

"You will find the clan in Fagaras, Romania. I cannot tell you any more than this."

Severus watched him exit the tavern, limping heavily on his right leg. He wondered only briefly if he had done the right thing in accepting the mission. The least he thought he could do would be to research the amulet and see if there were any decent leads worth following.

He stood up from the table and puffed out his chest importantly as he scanned the crowd again. Useless fools, he thought. You can all sit here getting drunk while I make the world a safer place for your children.

Severus left the bar and headed home, feeling decidedly more optimistic than when he arrived. He was almost excited to begin his mission.

* * *

A/N

And there you have it, the scene is set for an exciting League adventure...

I got this chapter out a lot faster than I intended - it seems my break between stories was a little too much to bear. I don't expect to be updating too frequently on this so if you will at least bear with me patiently we should pull out a fun & interesting advesture for Severus here.

Thanks for reading & remember that I always love to get your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Journey Begins**

As soon as Severus got back to his home in Spinner's End, he started pulling books off his shelves. He searched for anything he could find on Vampires or the Fagaras Amulet. Although his personal library was extensive, Severus was disappointed by what little information he could find on either subject.

He read one book that had a good chapter on vampires, but Severus tossed it aside after reading only a few pages; he had always thought vampires a rather dull subject.

As far as the Fagaras Amulet, he found only one obscure reference in a book on mythological medallions. The text indicated that the amulet was first thought to have been mentioned in the early fourteenth century by a vampire named Gurloth who boasted of a medallion that cured his 'sunlight allergies'.

When Severus found no more in the book he put it away and rubbed his temples. He knew he had to travel to Romania to investigate further but was not willing to do so unprepared. After all, if the amulet was only a myth he wasn't prepared to waste his time searching for it.

Severus grabbed his travelling cloak and stepped outside into the crisp night air. He knew of only one place to go to seek the information he needed, and knew his visit wouldn't be a welcome one.

* * *

"What is it?" Rauel yelled angrily as someone pounded loudly on his front door.

He opened it and frowned at Severus Snape filling the doorway.

"What are you doing here Snape?"

"I am pleased to see you as well, Rauel." Severus said.

The short stocky man stepped backwards as Severus forced his way past and into the living room.

"I didn't say you could come in," Rauel grumbled.

"Ah my old friend, your vampire rules do not apply to me."

"I'm only part vampire. Old friend indeed!" the old man spat angrily. "I am no friend of yours. Are you not at least familiar with common curtesy? I don't want you in my home."

"There is no need for you to be acting so hostile," Severus said. "I merely came to seek your assistance."

Rauel looked at him through narrow eyes.

"You what? After all you and your Death Eater friends did to my family you want me to help you?"  
"I am not here as a Death Eater," Severus said clearing space on a chair so he could sit down.

"As far as I'm concerned you are not welcome here, Snape. Did you know my family was murdered? That my children had their heads cut off while I watched. That my wife was burnt alive while You-Know-Who stood by laughing. Perhaps you know because you were there laughing yourself."

Severus sighed deeply and looked into Rauel's eyes.

"I am sorry that you have lost your family, truly I am. I had nothing to do with what happened to them, it was never my wish to see them harmed."

"You're all the same you filthy Death Eaters!"

"If I am not mistaken there was a time when you wished to be a filthy Death Eater yourself," Severus mused. "But of course the Dark Lord had no patience for your incompetence."

"There was no need to kill my family for the mistakes I made!" Rauel cried.

Severus lowered his eyes.

"I do not expect you to believe me but I am no longer a Death Eater myself."

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"That is unimportant," Severus said waving his hand at him. "I am here because I have a task to complete, one that I cannot do without your assistance."

Rauel ran his hands over his grey thinning hair and contemplated him.

"The nerve of you to even ask," he said quietly. "Get out of my house."

Severus raised his hand.

"Just wait until I have spoken," he said. "I am seeking something known as the Fagaras Amulet."

Rauel laughed loudly until tears filled his eyes.

"You're kidding me right? You've come here to play some kind of joke on me?"

"I assure you I have not done any such thing," Severus said sternly.

Rauel stopped laughing abruptly.

"But surely it is a joke," he insisted. "The amulet is not real, it doesn't exist."

"Can you be certain of that?"

"I… I've never seen it if that's what you mean. The amulet is a fairy tale that has been handed down through vampire clans for generations. It's the ultimate holy grail, a way to equalise us with the rest of the world."

"Or enable you kill even more people," Severus added flatly.

Rauel pointed a stubby finger at him.

"You know damn well I'm not like the rest of them. I'm not interested in hunting down people; all I wanted was to be with my family."

"And your aspirations to join the ranks of the Death Eaters?"

"Look where that got me," Rauel said sitting down wearily. "So if you think the amulet is real, what would a Death Eater want with it?"

"I am no longer…"

"Fine, fine, a _former_ Death Eater then."

"I am working for a different organisation who seeks to find the amulet before anyone else does."

"Who?"

"The Dark Force Defence League."

Rauel started laughing again, this time rolling off his chair as Severus stood up angrily.

"I came here seeking information," Severus said angrily. "I do not appreciate being laughed at."

Rauel continued to howl on the floor until Severus roughly grabbed him by the collar.

"Leave me alone!" he cried struggling against Severus' strong hold.

"You will tell me all you know about the amulet."

"Fine, alright then!"

Severus dropped him to the floor and Rauel climbed back onto the lounge.

"First of all I don't like being treated this way in my own home," he started. "And secondly, I'm not sure anything I know will be of much use to you."

"I will be the judge of that," Severus said coldly, folding his arms.

"When the amulet, if it actually exists, was first found in Bulgaria, it was known as the 'medal of the eternal night', for obvious reasons. The story is that when worn by a vampire it will grant him the ability to walk about freely in daylight hours."

"That much I already know," Severus said coldly. "What I need to know is how to find it. Where is it now?"

Rauel rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea," he mused. "_If _it exists what do you think your chances are when vampires have been after it for centuries? However, since you seem so determined… what I do know for a fact is that the name of the item changed to the Fagaras Amulet about three hundred years ago."

"Fagaras in Romania," Severus added. "So why there?"

"All I know is that about that time a lot of vampire clans around Romania, Bulgaria and Transylvania relocated to Fagaras to find it," Rauel said shrugging. "Needless to say that only one of the clans remains there today, the others having either given up or been killed by other clans."

"And this clan that remains in Fagaras," Severus asked. "They obviously still believe the amulet is there?"

"Yes. So what do you really want with it yourself?"

"I told you, it is to be placed in the care of the Dark Force Defence League," Severus said heading towards the door. "I appreciate your assistance Rauel."

The old man nodded slowly and bit his bottom lip as Severus left the house.

* * *

Early the following morning Severus packed a bag and left his home, apparating from out in the street. He reappeared on a narrow gravel road that stood high above a deep valley on either side. In the distance stood immense mountains as far as Severus could see. The road ahead of him broke off in two directions, one leading down to the outskirts of the town of Fagaras, the other to a lone home beside a large black lake.

Severus followed the path to the single home, cursing as he stumbled over rocks and needle grass poked into his shins. The path grew steadily steeper as Severus made his way slowly down towards the modest two story house. To him it seemed quaint, like the kind of place often featured on a postcard.

At the front door he knocked softly, noting the sign beside it announcing it as a bed and breakfast. He quickly drew in his breath as a young woman appeared at the door; her short black hair and large brown eyes had him instantly entranced.

"Buna ziua," she said smiling at him.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I…"

"Ah, you are English?"

Severus nodded and pointed to the sign by the door.

"I was hoping you would have a room available."

The woman smiled warmly and stepped aside to let him in; Severus not able to shift his eyes from her ruby lips.

"You are holidaying in Romania?"

"Yes."

"I have all my rooms for you to choose from," she said. "I do not get many tourists here; they prefer to stay in town close to the shopping."

"Just my luck then," grinned Severus. "That I prefer to be away from shops and tourists."

She held out a hand to him and Severus took it, his large hand engulfing her delicate one.

"My name is Kata," she said in strong English.

"Severus."

She led him past the small sitting room and up a flight of stairs.

"There are four rooms here but I will show you the largest."

They stepped through into a modest bedroom; a double bed sat against the wall, a small chest of draws and a desk to one side.

Kata pointed to the fireplace.

"The wood is kept outside the kitchen door," she said. "But you should find that the weather is warming so you should not need it."

"The room is perfect," Severus said smiling at her.

"So how long will you be visiting Fagaras Severus?"

"I am not yet sure," he answered. "But I hope no longer than a week."

"I would be most pleased to have you stay as long as you like," Kata said. "Are you sure you are happy with the room?"

"It is fine, thank you."

Kata moved back to the door.

"Come and join me for breakfast whenever you are ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Acquaintances**

After he unpacked the few items Severus had brought with him, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah Severus," Kata smiled. "Please sit down, help yourself to coffee while I finish the eggs."

He watched her as she worked at the stovetop beating eggs in a bowl and added a mixture of spices. How relieved he was that muggles could not read minds as he contemplated the curve of her hips.

"So what brings you to Fagaras of all places?"

"Castles," Severus said managing to tear his eyes away from her before Kata caught him. "I have an interest in castles."

"Well you are in luck then because we happen to have a most splendid one just outside the village."

"Indeed?"

"Fagaras Fortress," Kata said placing a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in front of him. "It is a lovely old castle."

She sat down opposite him, her own plate in front of her, and began eating.

"Perhaps you would like to show it to me."

Kata slowly shook her head. "I think not," she said wide-eyed. "That place it… it scares me."

"Really," Severus said grinning at her. "You seem to me a very sensible woman, why would a castle scare you?"

Kata laughed nervously, the sound sending goose bumps up Severus' arms.

"Do not tease me, Severus," she smiled back at him. "As far as I am concerned the place is haunted, all the more reason to stay away. But if you are keen then please see it for yourself."

He asked her why she thought the fortress was haunted but Kata dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"So tell me Severus, what is your story?"

"My story?"

"Yes," she smiled. "What does my mysterious guest do for a living? You wouldn't be a banker would you?"

"I am a chemist by trade."

"I was close," Kata teased. "You do look the type."

Severus looked down at his attire; he always felt most comfortable in his black trousers and frock coat buttoned up tight to the bottom of his chin.

Kata saw him frowning and laughed.

"I was teasing," she said. "There is certainly nothing to indicate you have a profession that sees you locked away for hours at a time mixing various concoctions."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"How very astute," he grinned. "Tell me, do you also make predictions on the weather?"

Kata reached out and laid a hand gently on Severus' forearm,

"I can predict that if you play your cards right, you might find more in Fagaras than you came seeking."

Severus looked back at her with a startled expression, before quickly hiding it behind his usual stone mask.

They finished eating and Severus helped Kata clear the table and wash the dishes. Sometimes living like a muggle rather amused him; he often wondered how they would manage without electricity or running water.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Kata asked him as they finished up.

"I believe I will take a walk," he answered. "I am rather keen to have a look around the village. Perhaps you would like to occupancy me?"

Kata shook her head. "Thank you but no. You go out and explore, I can have lunch ready for when you get back. Or dinner even if you get too caught up in the village."

"You are too kind to look after me this way Kata," Severus said bowing.

"Nonsense, you are my guest and as such I will do anything to keep you happy."

Severus had to turn away for fear she would see him blush.

"I will see you when I return," he said leaving the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Once outside the house Severus ducked behind a tree to shield himself as he apparated into the village of Fagaras. He stepped out from behind a building and looked up and down the street. The narrow cobbled street was lined with small shopfronts. A number of locals and tourists were casually walking up and down the street, no one looking as if they were in much of a hurry to be going anywhere. Severus nodded his head politely as people he passed looked up at him curiously. The smell from a nearby bakery drew his attention and he stepped inside.

Inside he was met with baskets full of bread of all sorts and shapes. He marvelled at just how muggles could manage to find so many ways to present the exact same thing.

"Bine ai venit." an elderly woman behind the counter asked him.

She read his confused expression well and repeated herself again in English. "Welcome," she said. "Can I help you?"

Severus studied her; she had cataracts glazing over both her eyes and deep wrinkles scarring her face, and yet she still seemed friendly.

"I smelt your bread from out in the street," Severus said. "And I was lured in here."

"Ah sweet man, tell me, are you holidaying in Fagaras?"

The old woman smiled up at him, her wrinkled face features many missing teeth.

"I have arrived only this morning. I am staying at the house by the river on the other side of the mountains."

"With Kata?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I am pleased for both of you. Kata has been quite lonely in that house by herself ever since her husband died."

"Her-her husband?"

"Yes," the old woman shook her head sadly. "It would have been a year ago now. He went out fishing one morning on the lake and never returned."

"Was it suspicious?"

"Oh no, not at all. Young Pieter just choose a bad day to go fishing, it seems a storm hit when he was out. Poor Kata was devastated of course, pretty much turned her into a recluse."

Severus thought about the beautiful woman he had shared breakfast with, she certainly seemed happy enough to have been in his company.

"It is strange that you ask if Pieter's disappearance was suspicious," the old woman said contemplating him.

"Really? And why is that?"

"His loss was a tragic accident but there have been others," she leaned in close to him. "Others that I am not so sure about."

"Like what?" Severus asked.

"Well, for as long as I remember people have been disappearing from the village. "

"Disappearing?" Severus asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I remember it happening ever since I was a young girl. Not too many, but at least half a dozen people a year. My parents never let me wander around on my own, they said there were demons in Fagaras, demons that would take anyone found outside at night on their own."

"Surely you don't still believe in demons?"

The old woman shook her head. "Not demons but… something. There is something evil going on in this village but I am not sure what. There is a gang that hides out at Fagaras Fortress. I am sure they are up to no good but I just mind my own business and that seems to keep me out of trouble."

"This gang," Severus started. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing really, but to tell the truth when you first came through the doors I thought you could be one of them."

"Really?"

"Please do not take offence but your skin is rather pale and your dress is awfully… formal."

Severus decided it was in his best interest to hide his offence to being so obviously compared to the members of the gang that he assumed were the vampires he was seeking.

"How long has this gang been around?"

"Now let me think… quite a while I think. I have actually wondered if they weren't so much a gang but a family."

She took a loaf of bread from a basket beside her and wrapped it in thin paper, handing it to Severus.

"Here," she said. "Take this back to Kata and give her my love."

Severus reached into his pocket to hand her some money before he realised he only had a pocket full of knuts. The woman waved him off.

"Do not worry about it," she said warmly. "Consider the loaf your welcome to Fagaras."

"Thank you," Severus said. "Your welcome is appreciated."

She smiled a wide grin that exposed all of her missing teeth. "Go on with you then, get out and enjoy the mountain air."

**

* * *

**

Back at the house Kata was folding sheets in the yard when Severus returned.

"You were not gone long," she smiled.

"I must compliment the friendliness of the people in this town," Severus said as he held up the bread. "The woman in the bakery sends this and her love."

"How sweet."

"Indeed, considering I had no money to pay for it."

"You have no money?" Kata grinned. "I hope you have some to at least pay for your room or else I will have to find another way for you to earn your stay."

Severus' face started to flush.

"I-I am sure…"

"It is okay," Kata said placing a hand on his arm. "I was only kidding with you."

Severus let out a deep breath and swallowed hard. Kata laughed at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, I forgot you English were so reserved."

She took the bread from him and went inside. When she returned, Kata slid her hand into Severus'.

"Come," she said pulling him gently. "I will show you the lake."

They walked together across the soft grass towards the lake. Severus took in the crisp air and admired how smooth the black lake seemed. He looked down at Kata's hand, still holding firmly onto his, and swallowed again. She pulled out of his grip.

"I am sorry; I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It is fine," he said attempting a smile. "I am not uncomfortable."

Kata looked up at him and grinned. "Good."

"It is very deep?" he asked pointing his chin towards the lake.

Kata shook her head. "Not really. You can find a lot of fish in there but nothing terrible exciting."

A light breeze drifted past them, blowing Severus' hair into his eyes. Kata sat down on the soft grass at the edge of the lake.

"My family built this house many years ago, and before this house there was another, a small cottage built where this one now stands. It fills me with great comfort to know that my Grandparents and Great-Grandparents sat in this very place admiring the beauty of the mountains that surround us." She looked up at Severus, taking hold of his hand again and pulling him to sit beside her.

"What about your family Severus? Are they all chemists like you?"

He stared out at the lake for a few moments before answering.

"My mother was a great athlete in her youth but after she married she remained at home. My father worked at a newspaper."

"He was a reporter?"

"No, he worked the printing presses."

"How about your Grandparents? Is there anything exciting in your family history?"

"I am afraid not," he sighed. "Although I do believe somewhere down my mother's line is a man who created a potion that…"  
"A potion?"

"Medicine, I meant to say he created a medicine," he said shifting uncomfortably. "A rather remarkable one in fact."

Kata looked at him curiously, her eyes soon softening under his gaze. She reached up and placed her fingertips to his chin.

"You are a mysterious man Severus," she smiled.

She climbed up onto her knees and leaned in, her lips tantalisingly close. Kata looked into his black eyes before pressing her lips softly against his. She left them there for only a moment before pulling away.

"I hope I have made my intentions clear Severus," she said sitting back down beside him.

Severus sat silent and stunned for several minutes before he cleared his throat and risked a sideways glance at her. Kata was smiling.

"I… your husband… Pieter," he stuttered.

"You have been talking to old Melana at the bakery haven't you? So what has she told you about Pieter?"

Severus felt suddenly ashamed, why couldn't he have just accepted Kata's affection?

"She mentioned that he disappeared out there," he said gesturing to the lake. "I am sorry for your loss."

Kata looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that why you are here? Did you fancy your chances with a widow?"

"That is unfair," Severus said standing up straightening out his clothes. "I did not know about your husband until this morning. And need I remind you that it was you who kissed me?"

Kata slowly smiled and patted the grass beside her. "I am sorry, please sit with me."

Severus sat back down and stared out at the lake.

"I kissed you because I wanted to," Kata said touching her finger to his lips. "Not because I have been alone for more than a year. You interest me Severus."

The corner of his lip curled.

"Indeed?"

"You remind me a lot of my husband, of Pieter. He was a tall man, thin like you but very strong. And so intelligent also, there wasn't a topic he didn't have an opinion on. He would share anything with anyone except for his feelings; is this what you are like Severus?"

He held her gaze in his own. "That is not something I have ever believed to be a fault," he grinned.

Kata smiled back and rested her head against his arm.

"After Pieter went missing I did not know what to do with myself, I was so completely lost. After all, how can you be expected to just continue on with life when your whole world has been sucked out from under you?"

Severus lowered his head, nodding.

"You have lost a love?" Kata asked.

He nodded.

"Then you understand," she said.

Severus was relieved that she didn't try to push him for details. In truth his lost love was not dead like Kata's husband, but very much alive in the arms of Severus' own rival. If Kata had asked him Severus would not have told her how his own pride and anger had driven his only love and best friend Lily away from him forever. He would never have told Kata how he could feel Lily's loss as severely as if she had been dead.

"After I lost Pieter I decided to open up the house to tourists," she said. "At least that way I did not have to always be lonely."

Kata smiled up at Severus, a sad smile that would have melted even the iciest of hearts. He slowly lifted his arm and placed it around her back.

They sat that way for a long time, watching as the sun slowly made its way across the lake as a light rain began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter has been so long coming, I was away on holidays.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Revelations**

Severus headed down the stairs two at a time and entered the kitchen. His nostrils flared as he took in the wonderful aroma that filled the small room.

"Where have you been?" Kata asked. "I was calling you for dinner twenty minutes ago."

"I was having a rest," he grinned. "That mattress is so comfortable I must have fallen asleep."

Severus sat down at the small dining table and noted the candles Kata had placed on it. He helped himself to a drink from a plain green bottle.

"That is homemade tuica," Kata smiled. "I thought I would treat you to some traditional Romanian foods tonight."

"Tuica? I have not heard of it."

"It is a plum brandy, be warned though, this is a very potent blend."

Severus took a mouthful and swallowed it quickly, he felt it burn all the way down. Kata watched his face contort and laughed.

"I warned you," she giggled. "Much more of that and you might find out just how comfortable my own mattress is."

Severus raised an eyebrow, not sure how he should react. He decided that Kata seemed to get some amusement from teasing him.

"It is indeed a potent blend," he smirked. "But I have tasted stronger beverages."

It was Kata's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Let's see how you go with dinner then," she said placing several plates onto the table in front of him. "I have prepared three courses for you tonight."

"Three courses? Do you treat all your guests with such generosity?"

"No," Kata grinned. "Just the special ones."

She sat down opposite him and dipped her spoon into a bowl of watery soup.

"This is zama soup," she said. "It is made with green beans and chicken."

Severus tasted a mouthful.

"My compliments," he said wiping his mouth.

Kata pointed to the next dish. "The main course is tocanita stew."

She picked up a piece of meat with her fork and held it up to Severus' mouth. He bit it off and she watched him intently as Severus chewed the tender meat.

"Mmm," he said nodding. "You are truly an exquisite chef."

"Thank you for the compliment," Kata beamed.

Severus thought the curves of her sensual mouth more intoxicating than the tuica.

Kata poured herself a drink from the bottle on the table.

"Do you want some more?" she asked.

Severus nodded and held out his glass. Kata stood up and moved around to stand beside Severus. She took a sip from her own glass then leant down to kiss Severus. His eyes watered as the spicy liquid ran down his throat. Kata smiled at his reaction then sat back down.

"I have never met a woman like you," Severus said smirking.

Kata grinned and picked up another piece of meat off her plate with her fingers. After eating it she slowly licked her fingers clean, not taking her eyes off Severus the whole time. He swallowed hard and continued eating his own meal.

"Tell me Kata, I am curious about Fagaras. Would you consider the village haunted or perhaps possessed by demons?"

Kata put down her spoon and eyed him suspiciously. "What would make you ask such a question?"

"I have been told things about this place," Severus said. "Strange things are said to happen in Fagaras."

"What do you know of my home?" Kata said defensively. "You have only just arrived. Who are you to judge?"

Severus shook his head. "I am not judging. But is it not true that people have been vanishing?"

Kata looked at him sternly. "What are you, some kind of thrill seeker or are you here to dredge up things that should be forgotten?"

Severus took hold of her hands across the table.

"I need to know what things are happening if there is any chance of stopping it."

"Stop it? What makes you think you even can? People just disappear, it happens."

"What about Fagaras Fortress? You said you thought it was haunted."

"No," she said thoughtfully. "I will tell you the truth but you mustn't laugh at me."

Severus shook his head.

"Vampires," Kata said with wide eyes. "Fagaras is full of vampires."

Severus held her gaze, saying nothing.

"You don't seem shocked to hear this," Kata said.

"I am not. But when you say full of vampires…"

"I mean full."

Kata stood up and moved to the sink, leaning against it as she looked out the window.

"People have been vanishing for generations but it was never really a great concern I guess. There seemed to be a reasonable explanation for each disappearance – they'd left for a bigger town, or maybe they were attacked by wolves when they were in the woods."

"Why did you suspect vampires?"

"Some people vanished without a trace but some bodies have been found. They had puncture wounds in their necks and looked like all blood had been drained from their bodies."

Severus watched her as she continued.

"We knew for sure when some people would return. They would go back to their families, their jobs, but they were never the same."

"How many of them are there?" Severus asked.

"Is there any way of knowing for sure? All I can say is that the majority of them live at Fagaras Fortress."

"Where you would have let me pay them a visit?" Severus said angrily.

Kata lowered her head. "I have always tried to mind my own business, to keep out of the affairs of the other side of the mountain but without Pieter I was so vulnerable. I would hear those beasts outside at night taunting me, calling me out to them. I made a deal with them a long time ago; if I sent my guests to them, they would leave me alone."

She stepped over to Severus and knelt down beside him.

"I would not have let you go Severus. I care about you, why do you think I am telling you all this now? I haven't felt like this about anyone since my husband, I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Severus stood up and brushed her away from him.

"Your sentiments are most thoughtful; however I must indeed visit the fortress."

"You… why? Severus, you are not really a chemist are you?"

He shook his head. "All I can tell you is that I am here to find something before those vampires do."

"Something at the fortress?"

"I do not know where it is but that is a logical place to start."

Kata grabbed hold of the front of his shirt.

"But you are such a young man, too full of life to be lost in such a way."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "You do not have much faith in me."

"You are only one man against a village of perhaps hundreds of vampires and you think you can just walk into that castle and find what they cannot find themselves?"

"Yes," Severus nodded. "The very thing."

"You are either extremely courageous or foolish; I do not yet know which."

"I believe final judgement should be reserved for either my success or demise," Severus grinned.

He walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs, Kata following.

"Please Severus, won't you join me for a drink before you go to bed?"

Severus hesitated. "I am not sure if that is wise."

He strode up the stairs and Kata continued after him.

"Please, you have to trust me. I will not turn you in to them."

Severus nodded. "I trust you."

Kata took hold of his hand and pulled him towards her own bedroom.

"Stay with me tonight," she said.

Severus looked into her eyes; he saw her desire, her unrestrained attraction to him. He squeezed her hand tightly and leant down to kiss her. Severus' lips were soft on hers as he kissed her delicately. Kata's head spun as he pulled her close, pressing her against his chest.

When they finally parted Kata needed to catch her breath. She panted as Severus grinned at her.

"Is your offer still good?" he asked.

Kata smiled, her eyes shining brightly and pulled him into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my faithful readers who continue to read along & review... I'll try to be a little quicker with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Into the Fortress**

The large doors of Fagaras Fortress swung open as a short man with a weathered old face approached. As he crossed the bridge over a deep moat he looked up at the castle, awestruck by its medieval brilliance. He walked through the entrance and stood in a vast empty space, rooms and passages running off it in all directions. A grand staircase stood to one side.

"Greetings."

The old man looked around but could not see anyone.

"Welcome to Fagaras Fortress," the voice continued.

The old man listened carefully; he could hear the scuffle of many footsteps but still couldn't see anyone.

"Hel-hello," he said finally. "I-I wish to speak to your leader."

A high-pitched voice started laughing and soon it was joined by a chorus of laughter until the sounds echoed throughout the hall.

"Enough!" the first voice shouted and immediately the room fell silent.

The old man could suddenly see the shape of a man at the top of the stairs; he was tall and thin, his pointed features pale even in the dull candle light. As he began down the stairs, other figures began appearing, closing in on the old man until he was surrounded.

They circled around him moved aside as the man from the stairs approached.

"I am Yusov," he said. "This is my family."

As Yusov waved his hands to the crowd they snarled, each baring a set of razor sharp teeth.

The old man held up his hands.

"Please, please don't hurt me," he cried. "I am one of you."

One of the people in the crowd stepped forward and sniffed the old man.

"He tells the truth Master," he said. "Although something smells off about him."

"I am a half-breed," the man pleaded. "But please listen to me; I have come to warn you."

Yusov approached certainly. "What is your name half-breed?"

"Rauel."

"So Rauel, what would be so important you would risk coming here for? Tell me your warning and if I like it I might just let you live."

Rauel began to shake and quickly hit his trembling hands behind his back.

"You are searching for the Fagaras Amulet are you not?"

Yusov's hand flashed to Rauel's neck; he squeezed his fingers together tightly.

"What do you know of it?"

"I have no interest," Rauel spluttered, his face turning red. "I only wish to warn you that another will also be arriving with his own plans to find it."

Yusov released Rauel and the old man took in several deep breaths, rubbing his neck.

"Tell me what you know stranger."

"His name is Snape, Severus Snape. He says he is representing a group that seeks the amulet, but I believe he wishes only to have it for himself."

"He is a vampire?"

"No."

"Then why does he want it?"

"Rauel shook his head. "I do not know that. What I do know is that you cannot trust him and you should never make the mistake of underestimating him."

Yusov laughed. "Nobody does anything for free in this world old man, why would you betray this information to me?"

"I know Snape," Rauel began. "He is a Death Eater."

"And that is reason enough to justify your treachery?"

"Death Eaters killed my family."

Yusov's dark eyes burned into Rauel's. "So when can we expect this Snape to arrive?"

The old man shrugged. "I do not know but I don't think he will be taking his time."

"Very well," Yusov said. "I have decided to trust you. I shall find this Snape and destroy him before he discovers the amulet."

He motioned to the vampires standing behind Rauel and they stepped forward, pulling him roughly to them.

"Hey, wait!" Rauel protested.

"Insurance," Yusov grinned. "You will remain our guest at the castle just in case you feel tempted to betray me also."

The vampires dragged the still struggling Rauel down a nearby passageway.

"You two go and check out hotels in town," Yusov ordered. "See if this Snape had turned up yet."

"And if he has?"

"Don't waste any time, kill him."

* * *

Severus lay in bed propped up on his elbow watching the sleeping woman beside him. He reached down and began gently stroking her bare back until she stirred.

"Hmm," Kata murmured.

"Good morning," Severus grinned at her.

Kata's eyes fluttered open and she squinted at him through sleepy eyes.

"So it is," she smiled and rolled over to lie on Severus' chest.

"I hope you are not planning to make a quick getaway today," Kata said.

Severus continued grinning. "I am sorry to say that I do have plans."

"You do not still plan to go to the fortress do you?"

"Indeed," he answered. "After all, I have come here to complete a mission and while this distraction has been… fulfilling, I am afraid I must begin my search."

Kata sat up and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"But… I thought…"

Severus swallowed hard, hesitating slightly before reaching out to cup her cheek.

"Anything you can tell me about the amulet could help speed up my search. Like perhaps if it is believed to be in any particular location?"

Kata shook her head and opened her mouth to speak just as a loud bang came from downstairs.

Severus jumped out of the bed and pulled on his trousers.

"Open up Kata, we have some questions," a voice called.

"Who is it?" Severus whispered to Kata.

Her eyes went wide as the banging started again.

"It's them," she gasped. "From the fortress."

Severus pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"What are you going to do with that stick?" Kata asked. "Poke their eyes out?"

Severus sighed. "There is no time to explain right now."

He picked Kata's clothes up off the floor and tossed them to her.

"I suggest you put these on."

Kata nodded and started dressing as the voice called again from downstairs.

"You forget that we don't need your permission to enter," the voice hissed. "So come to us now or I will tear the door off its hinges."

Severus stepped to the bedroom door but Kata pulled him back.

"You can't," she pleaded. "If they see you they will kill you."

"Nonsense," Severus said pushing her aside. "I have dealt with worse than vampires before."

"Please," she insisted. "Let me talk with them."

Severus studied her carefully then finally nodded. He stepped back from the door just as the sound of splintering wood blasted up the stairs.

"Quick, they're coming up," Kata cried. "You've got to hide."

Severus moved quickly, ducking under the bed just as two vampires burst through the bedroom door. Kata screamed.

"Now Kata, it was very rude to keep us waiting like that," one of the vampires, a tall, sallow man said.

"Yeah," the very overweight vampire beside him scowled. "Them stairs aint 'alf steep either."

"You look to me like you could use the exercise," Kata said glaring at them.

The first vampire stepped closer to her, blowing stale breath into her face.

"No need to be rude Kata," he drawled. "After all that we have done for you."

"Humph," she muttered refusing to back down. "You have done nothing but ruin my business, killing all my guests."

"The lesson here," the fat vampire said opening and closing dresser drawers. "Is to make sure they pay before they get all… eaten."

"What do you two want?"

"We're looking for someone," the second vampire said pulling black underwear out of the drawer and holding it up.

Kata snatched it from him and slammed the drawer shut.

"Will anyone do or are you looking for someone in particular?" she asked.

"A man named Snape," the tall vampire said. "He may come by here."

"And if he does?"

"Then Yusov wants him immediately."

Kata raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what would make this Snape so important to Yusov?"

"He's looking for the Fag-"

The first vampire was unable to finish due to his companion's hand clasping over his mouth.

"It is of no concern to you," the tall vampire said. "Just do your job and let us know if he turns up."

"So what does he look like?" Kata pressed. "Just in case he doesn't introduce himself."

"You'll know him; he will be nosing around town and asking a lot of unnecessary questions."

The vampires turned and left the bedroom and Kata slammed the door shut behind them. Severus slowly climbed out from under the bed.

"How do they know about you?"

Severus frowned. "I am either being set up by the one who sent me here or, and more likely, an old friend would like to see me dead."

"Now that they know you're here it's far too dangerous," Kata said. "You have to give up on finding the amulet, you must leave now."

Severus pulled her into his arms. "You would have me gone when we have only just met?"

"You know what I mean," Kata sulked, relaxing in his arms. "If it was dangerous before then now surely it's suicide."

"I am more capable and decidedly more determined than you realise," Severus grinned. "My task is to take the amulet back to London and so I shall not leave Romania without it."

Kata looked unsure.

"How do you expect to find it when these vampires haven't after centuries of trying?"

Severus tapped his temple. "I am relying on the fact that my logical mind shall outplay their animalistic ones."

Kata sighed. "But you don't even know where to start."

"Think," Severus said holding her at arms length. "There must be someone in the village, an elder who can offer some insight into the history of the search for the amulet."

Kata started to shake her head then stopped.

"I wonder," she said thoughtfully.

"Anything," Severus said. "Right now any lead will do."

"There's a man," Kata whispered. "The villagers talk about him sometimes; they say he's a bit mad. I don't know if it would be any good to talk to him but it might be worth a try I guess."

"What makes you think he could help?"

Kata shrugged. "He's old, been here his whole life. I think generations of his family have lived here for as long as Fagaras has existed."

Severus finished dressing. "Where can I find him?"

"The hospital."

Severus contemplated her with a frown.

"We have no asylum in Fagaras," Kata continued. "So we keep the… mentally unwell in the hospital."

Severus nodded and made his way to the door. Kata stepped in front of him.

"You do not… regret…"

Severus held her by the shoulders. "Not for a moment," he smiled.

Severus leant down to gently kiss her then left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Come out, come out wherever you are.**

A hard rain fell onto the weather-beaten roof tiles of St. Albany's hospital where Severus Snape trudged through the thickening mud before climbing the steps to the gloomy building. He took out his wand to dry himself before thinking better of it. Severus shuddered to think of how he could cope living in the Muggle world for much longer. He pushed his way through the entrance and looked around for the front desk and approached the plump young woman sitting behind an old computer.

"Excuse me," Severus said. "Can you assist me?"

The woman behind the desk contemplated him with a half smile.

"I will if I can," she said in broken English.

"I wish to speak with a patient."

"Name?"

"I… um," Severus smiled awkwardly.

"Not a friend of yours then?"

Severus pursed his lips and wondered whether he should just use the Imperious curse on her.

The portly nurse slowly smiled back at him and rested her chin on her hands as if awaiting an explanation. Severus began reaching into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around his wand.

"I'll tell you what," the nurse said. "You give me whatever information you can and I will see what I can do to help."

Severus was amused. He wasn't sure if all Muggle hospitals operated like this or if it was just something about Fagaras itself that compelled its citizens to open up so freely to strangers.

"He is an elderly man," Severus began. "And a little unwell."

He tapped his temple for good measure.

"Ah, you must mean Amir," the nurse nodded. "You are not another student are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"A student?" the nurse repeated. "We are always getting you here inquiring about Amir's past trying to get into his head & figure out why he did it."

"Indeed," Severus answered.

The nurse stood up. "Follow me."

Severus followed her down a long corridor until they came to a stop outside a metal door. The nurse took a quick glance through the thick glass window on the door before pulling out her keys.

"It is all just precaution," she said to Severus as she unlocked the door. "You will find he is quite harmless now."

The nurse stepped back and motioned for Severus to come forward. He looked through the window and into a tiny room that held only a single bed. An old man with long white hair sat cross-legged in a corner muttering to himself.

"I don't know what use talking to him will be," the nurse said pushing the door open.

The old man startled slightly as Severus entered, lifting his eyes to look at the tall stranger. Severus noted the deep lines on Amir's face and his blue eyes that were almost completely clouded over with cataracts.

Amir looked at Severus briefly then dropped his eyes and continued to talk to himself.

"He has been here for most of his life," the nurse said stepping in behind Severus. "He was found wandering around the forest rambling nonsense. When he was taken home the police found his family murdered."

"He killed his family?" Severus asked.

"It certainly looked like it but isn't that what all you students have been arguing about all these years. His story has become part of the legend of Fagaras but no one has ever been able to explain why he would have done such an unspeakable thing."

"Do you mind if I speak to him alone?"

The nurse contemplated Severus.

"Sure, I guess," she replied. "But don't expect to make much sense from him."

She glanced at Amir and shrugged, pulling the door shut behind her as she left.

As soon as she was gone Severus pulled out his wand and locked the door. He stepped forward and knelt down in front of Amir. Severus lifted his wand and looked into the old man's eyes.

"Legitimens."

Severus' head was instantly filled with flashes of people and moments, all flooding into his head in a chaotic jumble. Severus fought his way through the mess that was Amir's memories until he found the image of a young man with thick black hair. Severus let the memory immerse him.

"Amir!" a female voice called. "Your dinner is ready."

The young Amir jogged into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Mama."

She smiled and patted her son on the back as he sat down at the table with his father. Suddenly a loud banging came on the front door and Amir jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Severus watched as the door flew open and pale hands pulled Amir outside. His cries for help brought his parents running.

"Let my son go!" Amir's father yelled as a tall vampire with long blonde hair held a squirming Amir up by his neck.

"Invite us in," the vampire said. "Invite us in and I will let your runt go."

Amir's father stood firm, unmoving until the vampire opened his mouth and flashed razor sharp teeth.

"I am waiting for my invitation," he repeated lowering his mouth to the boys neck.

Amir's father held up his hands.

"Alright," he said through clenched teeth. "Come in."

Amir was thrown across the room before a group of five vampires stepped casually inside.

"I am Yusov," the leader said. "And there is no need to fear me so long as you give me what I have come for."

Amir's father said nothing, eyeing the vampires suspiciously.

"You know what I want," Yusov continued. "It was only a matter of time before your family secret was discovered."

"Jorge, what is he talking about?"

Amir's father ignored his wife.

"You know who my family is?" he asked.

"Yes and that means that you must know what I seek."

"Father, who are these people?"

Amir climbed unsteadily to his feet and was quickly pulled into his mothers arms.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Jorge said stubbornly.

Yusov motioned to a vampire beside him and in a flash of light a short dagger flew across the room and landed in the chest of Amir's mother.

The young boy's screams pierced the room and he flung himself across her body.

"You filthy animals!" Jorge yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Yusov raised his hand and waved a finger at him.

"Do not play games with me! Are you not the grandson of Abraham Van Helsing?"

Jorge's jaw clenched tightly.

"I am."

"Very good then," Yusov grinned. "I am seeking an amulet that I have learnt your grandfather had in his possession."

"The amulet is a myth," Jorge said. "My grandfather had nothing."

"LIES!"

Yusov lunged forward and grabbed Amir.

"I believe this time you will give me what I want before I turn your son into the creature your grandfather fought so gallantly his whole life to destroy."

Fear and desperation raged in Jorge's eyes.

"On the wall outside the entrance to Fagaras Fortress lays a stone tablet that bears my family crest," Jorge said quietly. "Beneath the stone lies the amulet you seek."

Yusov grinned. "And after centuries of hunting I will at last have it."

A large vampire stepped forward and grabbed Jorge from behind. There was a sickening crunch as Jorge's neck was snapped and his body fell to the floor.

Amir kicked desperately and flayed his arms until Yusov released him. He took off at a sprint out of the house and ran screaming into the surrounding forest.

Severus withdrew from the elderly Amir's mind and looked into the sad, lonely eyes of the old man before him. He placed a hand onto Amir's shoulder briefly before standing up again to leave.

* * *

When Severus returned to Kata's she flew at him as soon as he stepped through the door.

"I was so worried about you," Kata cried wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"As you can see I am fine," Severus said kissing her softly on the lips.

"What happened Severus? You were gone so long I thought they had got to you. Did you go to the hospital?"

Severus pulled her arms from him and stepped back.

"They already have the amulet," he said solemnly.

"How do you know?"

"I do not know for sure but it is possible that the amulet has been in these vampires possession for decades."

"How do you know this?"

"Amir Van Helsing," Severus said. "The old man in the hospital."

"Van… what? Van Helsing is a myth, a legend created purely to give people hope."

"Many also believe the Fagaras amulet is a myth," Severus said sternly. "The man I spoke to at the hospital is the grandson of the legendary vampire hunter and his family had been in possession of the amulet for centuries."

"If Van Helsing really existed then how did he get the amulet?"

Severus shrugged. "It is possible that if anyone could have found it, he would have. Van Helsing had more reason than most to keep such a thing out of the hands of his enemies."

Kata shook her head.

"I don't understand," she said. "If that is true then why haven't they been using it? I thought the amulet was supposed to be some sort of amazing thing."

"That is something I would also like to find out," Severus said frowning. "I must go to Fagaras Fortress; it seems that all roads lead to the fortress."

Kata's eyes filled with tears.

"I lost my husband," she cried. "I refuse to lose you as well."

Severus took one of her hands and held it to his chest.

"You must learn to have more faith in me," he grinned.

He took hold of Kata's chin and lowered his face to hers, their lips tantalisingly close.

"What about going to the fortress?"

Severus grinned. "It can wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Catch me if you can.**

* * *

Kata woke up to the early morning sunlight pushing through the blinds in her bedroom. She forced her tired eyes to open and glanced at Severus asleep beside her; smiling to herself as he snored softly. She raised a hand to his face and gently pushed the thick black hair out of his eyes before trailing her fingers across his lips. Severus frowned then slowly opened his eyes as Kata's fingers ran over his chin and neck, coming to a stop on his chest.

"Good morning," Kata grinned.

"Hmm," Severus mumbled. "Yet again I find myself torn between staying in bed all day with you and completing my mission."

Kata chuckled and moved the sheets aside so she could sit straddling him.

"Can I help you make a decision?" she teased.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Are you always accustomed to getting what you want?"

She nodded.

Severus reached up to stroke her face.

"How can I resist such a pout?"

She leaned down and took Severus' lips in hers and for several minutes they were both lost in a passionate kiss.

"How would you like me to prepare you some breakfast?" Kata asked once they had pulled free of each other.

"I think I would like that very much," Severus grinned.

Kata rolled off him and pulled on a thin nightdress before leaving the room.

Stepping into the kitchen Kata cursed herself for not getting her slippers; the cold floor sent chills up her legs. She opened the fridge and glanced in absent-mindedly, sighing heavily as she replayed the feel of Severus' body entwined with hers.

Kata was still staring off into the fridge when a cold hand pressed hard against her mouth. Kata spun around expecting to see Severus but instead a plump old man was staring back. He was lightning fast, punching Kata in the face and catching her in his arms as she fell.

"I am sorry," Rauel said as he heaved Kata's limp body over his shoulder and left the house.

* * *

Severus stretched out across the bed. Quite often over the past few days he had taken to contemplating what he could have had done to deserve such happiness; he couldn't remember ever being happier.

He rolled out of bed and dressed before heading downstairs to join Kata.

"Can I help?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

Severus found the empty room, noticing the door to the fridge wide open. On the floor beside it was a tiny drop of blood. He quickly ran through the rest of the house loudly calling out for Kata when he realised, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that she was not in the house.

Severus ran outside and looked around quickly, again finding no sign of her. Now panicked, Severus apparated, knowing that there was only one thing that could have happened to her. Moments later he reappeared in a vast open field, before him the high red bricks that marked Fagaras Fortress.

Severus took several tentative steps across the wide draw bridge that crossed over a deep moat, his wand drawn. As he got closer to the castle he had no doubts as to what had happened to Kata. He cursed himself for being so careless with her safety by letting her get dragged into his mission. He only hoped that he would not be too late.

At the entrance something made Severus stop; beside the thick double doors was a stone tablet. It stood flush to the fortress wall but stood out as silver against the rest of the red bricks. He reached out to touch the stone, running his fingers along the lines.

The image on it was hard to make out until Severus used his wand to clear away the dirt. The image on the wall was that of an eagle holding a crossbow.

"Van Helsing," Severus whispered.

He tapped the stone with his wand and a long crack appeared; in seconds the large tablet shattered and fell to the ground. Where it had once stood was now nothing but a shallow hole in the wall. The once perfect hiding place was now empty.

Severus reached out and pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

* * *

"Ah, Kata," Yusov greeted warmly holding out his arms. "Welcome."

Kata screwed up her face in contempt.

"You will pay for this Yusov!"

"No," he said through clenched teeth. "It is you that will pay now. You have betrayed me; you have been helping this Snape."

"I have betrayed no one," Kata spat. "What I did for you I did purely in self preservation and I will be forever sick over it. I seek no forgiveness."

"How touching," Yusov taunted. "And completely irrelevant."

Rauel shifted uneasily beside them.

"I see you have learnt some new tricks," Kata continued pointing her chin at Rauel. "He walks in daylight and enters houses uninvited. Can it be that the Fagaras Amulet exists after all?"

Yusov laughed.

"This pathetic creature seems to live by different rules to us; too human to be a vampire and too much of a monster to be human."

"I have completed my task," Rauel said softly. "Snape is at the woman's house now."

Yusov wheeled around to face him.

"Then why didn't you kill him?" he spat angrily. "Why did you bring me this slut when you could have just killed them both?"

Rauel shook with fear.

"I… I couldn't even try," he stuttered. "Snape has magic; I stand no chance against him alone. I thought that perhaps you could use the woman to lure him here."

Yusov stepped in close to the trembling man.

"I do not need you to do my thinking for me old man," he hissed, baring his fangs.

He waved his hand and a tall vampire stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, Master?"

"Take him away," Yusov said shoving Rauel at him. "I want to be left alone."

Once Rauel had been hauled out of the room Yusov looked Kata up and down.

"It has been so long since I have been in the company of such a beautiful creature as yourself," he said leering at her.

Kata was disgusted.

"I am not interested," Kata.

"You do not need to be."

Kata spat at him and Yusov slapped her hard across the face.

"Such a feisty wench," he taunted. "I understand what your husband saw in you."

"Do not talk about him as if you knew him!" Kata yelled, her face red with anger.

Yusov laughed.

"I know more about him than you ever could," he whispered leaning in close to Kata. "In the last moment before death, you can look into someone's eyes and see the truth that lies deep in their very soul. It is a place where no pretence exists; there is no glimmer of hope or bravery, only fear."

Kata shook her head.

"My Pieter drowned during a storm, you don't know what you're talking about."

Yusov raised his hand to Kata's face and ran a long fingernail down her cheek. Kata flinched and tried to pull away but Yusov grabbed her tightly.

"Your husband had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time I am afraid. Oh, and he was entirely too trusting for his own good. The night of that storm we had been in the forest on the far side of the lake hunting when we happened upon your beloved huddled in a cave. He saw us enter, said the storm had knocked him out of is boat and he had to swim ashore; the poor little drowned rat said he was happy to see us… it did not last long."

Kata struck out at Yusov and he struggled to hold her. He forced her backwards and slammed her head against the wall.

Kata sobbed helplessly as Yusov licked her neck.

"I killed your husband," he whispered in her ear. "And now I will do the same to your new lover."

BREAK

Inside the castle Severus looked around the vast Entrance Hall. He thought it eerily quiet until he felt the rustle of wind beside him. An instant later Severus was knocked through the air as a heavy figure lunged at him. As Severus hit the hard floor with a thud, his wand flew across the room.

The figure, a large vampire, jumped onto Severus and began punching him. Severus bucked his hips in an effort to get the vampire off him and held out his hand to summon his wand. The thin wand slid across the floor and into his outstretched hand.

"Incendio!"

Severus' assailant screamed as he caught on fire, throwing himself to the ground in an attempt to put himself out.

Back on his feet Severus looked around wildly as vampires began to slowly circle around him; hissing and flashing their teeth menacingly. Refusing to let them intimidate him, Severus began sent blasts from his wand at them, tossing vampires across the large room in all directions.

Once Severus had created an opening, he sprinted from the Entrance Hall and down a nearby corridor. Dodging past vampires that were hauling themselves at him, he charged through a door and locked it behind him.

"Snape!" a shocked voice yelled.

Severus turned around to find Rauel in the process of being chained to the wall by a young vampire, a boy who looked barely out of his teens.

Severus shot a curse at the vampire, who crumpled to the floor, then raised his wand to Rauel.

"I should have expected that you would betray me," Severus spat. "If your foolish games have gotten Kata killed then you will be next."

He turned to leave but Rauel called out to him.

"Please Snape, please don't leave me here!"

"And just how is it that you come to be here in the first place?"

Rauel hung his head.

"I was blinded by my desire for revenge; I did not want you to find the amulet. I had hoped that I could get my revenge if the vampires destroyed you."

"You came all this way to try and get me killed and now you want me to rescue you?" Severus laughed viciously. "I did not realise you had such a sense of humour."

"Nooo!" Rauel wailed, tears filling his eyes. "I beg of you to show me mercy."

Severus contemplated him for a moment then raised his wand. Rauel closed his eyes, anticipating the killing curse, but instead he felt his shackles fall away.

"Thank you!" Rauel cried running to Severus and kneeling by his feet. "Thank you!"

Severus leaned down and grabbed him by the collar, hauling him to his feet.

"Where have they got her?"

"Y-Yusov has her in his quarters."

"Take me to her."

Severus shoved Rauel towards the door as it violently burst open and a stream of vampires charged in.

Severus cupped his hand and when he tapped his wand to his palm, a brilliant fiery orb appeared and started to grow slowly bigger. He tossed it in the direction of the door and it exploded mid-air, raining fire onto the approaching vampires.

Severus grabbed Rauel and hauled him out of the room, past the flaming, screaming vampires, and slammed him into a wall.

"Take me to her now!" he demanded.

Rauel took off at a sprint with Severus close behind as even more vampires streamed down the corridor behind them. Rauel led them back into the Entrance Hall and up the large staircase. Behind them the vampires were closing in; Severus kept feeling hands clutching desperately at the tail of his coat.

Still climbing the stairs, Severus flicked his wand at the banister and instantly all the wooded beams lining the stairs dislodged and shot out backwards. Severus heard screaming behind him as the wood speared into the bodies of those in pursuit up the stairs.

Severus chased Rauel to the top of the staircase and down another corridor until they came to a stop outside one of the doors.

"This is his room," Rauel puffed, out of breath. "The woman is with him in there."

Severus pushed the old man into the room in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Amulet Revealed.**

* * *

Bursting through Yusov's door, Severus wheeled around and cast a locking charm on the door. He then turned back and tried to take in the scene.

On the far side of the room Yusov was kneeling beside Kata who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. The vampire was holding a goblet to her lips, forcing the unconscious woman to drink.

Severus flicked his wand and the goblet flew out of Yusov's hand, spraying thick red liquid across the room.

"Drop the wand," Yusov warned taking a firm hold of Kata's limp body. "Or I will snap her neck."

Severus clenched his jaw tightly, glancing at Kata before throwing his wand to the floor. Yusov stood up and walked casually across the room to Severus.

"I know what you have come for," he hissed. "Do not think that I will let you find it, wizard."

"I know you have already found it," Severus said glaring at him. "The amulet has been removed from the stone outside."

Yusov grinned and cocked his head to the side.

"At last it appears I have met a worthy adversary; that will make killing you even more enjoyable."

He picked up Severus' wand and turned it over in his pale hand.

"I have not had much interaction with wizards," Yusov pondered aloud.

"The Fagaras Amulet," Severus said. "If you have had it for so long why haven't you been using it?"

Yusov pulled on the thick chair around his neck and a large deep blue stone emerged from beneath his shirt. He held it up at arms length, admiring it for a second before he pointed it in the direction of Rauel. The old man shifted nervously behind Severus.

The blue of the amulet began to glow slowly brighter until a beam of light shot from it and hit Rauel in the chest. For an instant Rauel's body glowed an eerie white, his face a mixture of horror and confusion, before he suddenly vanished in a thick cloud of smoke.

Severus looked behind him. Where Rauel had been standing only moments before, was now nothing but a pile of smoking ashes. He looked back to Yusov, gaping in puzzlement.

"That is not what the amulet is supposed to do."

The vampire sighed heavily.

"Don't you realise? The legend of the amulet is just that, a legend. This thing is not a means for vampires to move about freely in sunlight – it _is_ sunlight!"

Yusov began pacing back and forth, waving his arms in frustration as he spoke.

"It did not take us long to realise the idea of the amulet was only a myth. But what it turned out to be was far more powerful than I could have ever imagined. The amulet wasn't a weapon for us; it was a weapon against us!"

He held up the wand and pointed it at Severus.

"I wonder how this will work for me?"

Yusov fired off a clumsy blast that Severus easily dodged, the recoiling force of which sent Yusov flying backwards several feet. He scurried into a corner patting down several small flames scolding his arm. Severus took his chance to lunge forward and grab his wand off the floor.

"Accio amulet!"

The amulet floated slowly into the air, straining hard against Yusov's neck as he tried to hold it down. The silver chain finally gave way and the blue stone flew straight into Severus' waiting hand.

He held it close, allowing himself to admire its beauty for only a moment before he aimed it at Yusov. The two men looked at each other knowingly as the amulet began to slowly glow. Fear flashed in Yusov's eyes and an instant later he vanished in smoke.

Severus stepped over the vampire's ashes on the floor and tucked the amulet safely away in his jacket pocket. He ran to where Kata still lay on the floor and helped her to stand up.

"Tell me you are okay," he pleaded.

Kata breathed deeply.

"I am," she panted. "At least I will be now."

She pressed against Severus' warm body as he held her tightly. He lifted a hand to stroke her face and Kata leaned into it and sighed. Severus reached down slightly to kiss her, Kata's lips cold to the touch. He ran his hands down her neck and shoulders as they kissed tenderly, and when they pulled apart, dampness drew Severus' attention to his hand.

"Where did that blood come from?" Kata asked pointing at the small smear of blood on his hand. "Are you hurt?"

Severus shook his head, frowning.

"No," he said turning his attention to her instead. "But you may be."

He pushed Kata to arms length and looked at her.

"No," he gasped. "It can't be."

"What's wrong?" Kata cried, clutching at Severus' jacket as he tried to back away.

He slowly raised his hand to point to Kata's neck.

"You-you have been bitten," he finally said, unable to disguise his horror.

"No I haven't," Kata protested, but the confusion on her face slowly turned to realisation as she touched her fingertips to her neck. "No!"

She took a step forward, her arms outstretched for Severus but he continued backing away.

"How could you let this happen?" he said angrily.

"I didn't," Kata pleaded. "I wouldn't. I'm not sure what happened."

Severus turned around, unable to bare looking at her. Kata grabbed him and swung Severus around again.

"Please don't do this," Kata cried, tears running down her face. "I am fine, I will be okay; you can help me can't you?"

"What did you drink?" he asked stone-faced. "He made you drink from that goblet, what was in it?"

Kata shook her head.

"I-I don't know, I can't remember."

Severus strode across the room and picked the goblet up off the floor. He pushed his nose inside and sniffed for a moment before violently throwing it against the wall.

"BLOOD!" he roared.

Kata rushed up to him and clutched at Severus' clothes.

"Please help me!"

"You were bitten by a vampire and have now tasted the blood of another; you will become one of them. There is nothing I can do to stop this."

"Severus, please, I love you! I thought you could have felt the same."

He looked into her eyes, both their hearts breaking simultaneously. Severus clenched his jaw tightly and shook his head. Kata began to wail loudly.

"You may as well use that amulet on me," she shouted. "Because without you my life is nothing."

"You are no longer alive," Severus said coldly.

Kata collapsed to the stone floor as Severus walked slowly from the room, his head hanging low.

* * *

Several nights later Severus was sitting alone in a dark bar nursing the remains of his firewhisky. He had always felt comfortable in the dark, at peace even, but now he just looked as miserable as the rest of the bar's sad occupants.

He swirled his drink around and contemplated getting another, when the man he was waiting to meet sat down opposite him.

"Severus," he said. "I was surprised to hear from you so soon. You have affirmed my faith in you."

"Apafi," Severus greeted, pushing his glass away and gesturing for the waitress to bring him another.

"You look upset," Apafi noted. "You should be proud of your success."

"Here's to success," Severus scoffed taking his fresh drink from the waitress and finishing it in one mouthful.

He slammed the empty glass onto the table and reached into his jacket, pulling out a small leather pouch.

"Did you know what the amulet really was?" Severus asked, sliding the pouch across the table.

"I know no more than what you wrote on the note from your owl."

"It is a powerful weapon," Severus said quietly. "Keep it safe."

Apafi carefully opened the pouch and peered inside, the glow from the blue stone reflected on his face.

"Now that we have an idea of just what it is capable of, it is more important than ever that it stays in the possession of the Dark Force Defence League."

"And what does the League plan to do with it?"

"We will put it away," Apafi answered tucking it away under his tattered brown robes. "It is far too dangerous for anyone to ever know about. If it should ever fall in the wrong hands…"

Apafi trailed off, frowning at the look Severus was giving him.

"And are your hands the right ones?" Severus asked.

"There are many people and groups in our world, made up of all kinds of people, sadly the majority of them are out to serve themselves; I assure you Professor Snape that the Dark Force Defence League is unique. The anonymity of our members, even with each other, makes us virtually incorruptible."

Severus sighed heavily; weary from the physical and emotional pains of his journey to Romania. He stood up to leave.

"The League thanks you Severus for your work," Apafi said. "No doubt you will be called upon to assist us in the future… should you wish."

Severus sighed again and turned around, leaving Apafi sitting alone at the table. He pushed his way through the bar doors and out into the cold. He pulled his jacket tight around him as he walked down the street.


End file.
